Falling Snow
by Rokushi Stories
Summary: <html><head></head>Roxas and Namie have been dating for three years now. There already living woth eathor but one day namine breaks up with roxas! How will roxas react? Im sorry, of this sucks :( Rokunamine. and Rokushi</html>
1. Im sorry, Xion

**UPDATED YAY**

Roxas P.O.V

I was inside my house waiting for my girlfriend, Namine to come home. We have been dating for three years. I love her so much. Even though we have fought at times and argue about the stupidest things. But I still love her!

I felt my phone vibrate.

-Messages-

Namine: Roxas meet me at the old bridge we met.

Old bridge? Why? Its freezing outside.

I shrugged and put on a jacket.

I walked out of the house.

[[20 minutes Later]]

I finally made it to the bridge. I was shivering non-stop.

This bridge bringing back good old memories. The best day I had in my life! What is it you ask? Well it was when I first met Namine she was beautiful the first time I saw her she was wearing a beautiful white dress and her hair shined bright in the day. Her eyes were blue like my best friend's beautiful eyes. Infact she looked a lot like Xion.. Now that I think of it.

Ever since that day, Namine and I hung out. But since that I haven't seen Xion much. I would see her alone all the time, sometimes she would, even be crying. But i never went to see what was wrong. She was-no she is important to me, but I didn't show it...

I just felt the pain of guilt... I just left xion like that... Ditched her... Never went to her house, haven't talked to her, ignored her. That was three years ago, and I'm barely feeling the guilt! Whats wrong with me?

I sighed, and tried ignoring the guilt. I stepped on the bridge. Namine wasn't there so i just leaned on the rail looking down at the water. Still shivering in the dam cold .

{{3 minutes later]]

Namine Finally arrived she slowly,

walked up the bridge.

She had a fluffy white jacket on and blue pants on. "Namine!" I smiled.

"Roxas..." she said softly looking down at the ground

"What's wrong?" I ask looking at her.

"Roxas, I'm sorry I really am! You're a nice guy and all but it's not going to-"

I interrupted her "What are you trying to say?"

She looked at my eyes.

She hesitated "We're done. I'm sorry, Roxas"

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces .

"Why? Why would you-"

"I met someone new!" She said.

Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Namine please! I'll change! I-I love you!" I

"Roxas you did change! And in case you haven't noticed we both been fighting a lot lately! I don't want to have a relationship if all we're going to do is just fight! Also you always stare at Xion, sometimes when I try talking to you, you don't even listen to me! And at night you always say Xion's name! You even 'accidently' called me Xion!"

I didn't say anything. I haven't even noticed I've, been doing that. Would i really say Xion's , name in my sleep? Did i actually call Namine Xion? Was i doing this without knowing?

"It's over..." she said.

Namine got close to my face and kissed me in the cheek, my eyes widen.

"I'll pack my stuff.. Good-bye." she said softly.

She then started walking away...

I watch her back going away from me as I held in my tears. Her back slowly and slowly faded.

She left me, there alone.

I slowly touched my cheek. Where Namine kissed me.

Left me broken hearted on that bridge, with my fingers numb from the cold.

Tears formed in my eyes even more. It was hard to hold it in.

'I won't leave you' was the promise I made three years ago. I kept it, but you didn't.

Snow started falling. Falling snow, I want you to cover and hide me until my broken heart is healed.

Tears started sliding down my checks "Why?" i whispered. I love you! I did everything for you, I bought everything you wanted! Was that not enough?! "WHY!?" I yelled as I fell on my just kept on falling down non stop. "WHY?!" I grabbed my head.

Memories of Namine just kept on going through my head. They were filled with laughter and happiness but most of them were full of anger, and arguments. I didn't care if they were, I still love her!

I stood up I was still cold. Tears were still falling. I leaned on the rail as I looked at the water.

The water.. I climbed on the rail, looking down at the water. It looked deep, and cold. My legs were shaking, they were losing balance. I closed my eyes.

SPLASH

Next thing i know... I'm in the water slowly sinking head first.

What's the point of living? I lost the one I love and mostly my best friend Xion.

I wonder if she hates. I bet she does. Would she ever forgive me? Probably not.

Love can make you blind but once the one you love is gone you see everything now.

My eyes are getting blurry as I keep sinking. I feel my chest get heavier. I feel like I'm running out of air.

I let my body sink down.

My eyes started closing.

Memories all popped it my head in a flash... Memories of me being born, meeting Xion, almost every memory of mine had Xion, until the memory of meeting Namine popped up Xion disappeared from them. Looks like meeting someone new can make one person disappear from your life.

I'm sorry everyone,

I'm sorry Namine,

I'm sorry parents,

I'm sorry friends.

I'm sorry Xion, I Wish i could of said i real apology

This is the end of me.

THE END!

JUST KIDDING!

HAHAH YOU REALLY THINK I'M GONNA END IT THERE?!

NO WAY!

There still like one or three chapters left 0^0

Im sorry Roxas. I HAVE MADE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE BUT DON'T WORRY WE ALL FORGIVE ME ! right?

please review :)

hope u like it!

please no bad comments :(


	2. Saving your butt

**update!**

Xion's P.O.V

I was driving to mine and my friends hangout. I know its cold and all but we always met up there, unless if its flooded, busy or theres a storm.

We're really close but,I don't go to the same school as them. There school is all rich and fancy compared to my school.

When I met them I thought they'd be those spoiled rich kids.

But there nice, funny,and awesome in there own ways.

I smiled the thought of them as I kept on driving for like ten minutes.

I saw Roxas on a bridge looking down at the water his eyes were stained red.

Then without warning he jumped in the water.

My eyes widened I stomped on the brakes almost making my face hit the windshield also almost making the car behind me crash my car!

I got out of my car and started to sprint to Roxas.

Why the fuck would he do that?!

It is snowing, and it's fucking freezing! As I kept running a trunk almost ran me over but he luckily stopped the trunk, it was almost hitting me by three inches. "WATCH IT!" The man yelled.

I didn't look at him nor did I bother to yell 'sorry' I just kept on sprinting to the bridge.

As I arrived, without wasting time I jumped in the water.

I let myself sink in the water having my eyes closed because I'm not used to opening my eyes in the water.

I opened my eyes only to see Roxas sinking down pretty far he looked like he was running out of air.

I swam as fast as I could and reaching out my hand to his.

His eyes were closing slowly like if he was drowning .

ROXAS! No. No. No.

As he kept on sinking, I swam faster. My hand still reaching for his arm. I'm only a few inches away from grabbing his arm.

Six inches away, Come on get closer

Four inches, Sooo close!

two inches. HA there!

Finally being able to grab his arm, I pulled him up to the surface. DAM ITS FUCKING FREAZING!

I carried him and laid him on the ground. I pumped his chest. "Roxas! Come on! Breath! Don't let me perform CPR on you!" I turned red at that comment. If I had to perform C.P.R that'd probably be like a dream come I get to kiss Roxas... hehe! I felt my cheeks heat up.

Dam it Xion, Roxas is freaking dying!

I kept on pumping his chest! Please anything but the CPR anything but the CPR!

Nami I'm so sorry but I'm gonna give Roxas CPR! BUT AT LEAST YOUR BOYFRIEND WILL SURVIVE!

I slowly moved my face to his face and put my mouth to his mouth. My face started heating up.

(A/N I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT CPR SO IM NOT EVEN GONNA TRY TO WRITE ABOUT IT)

Roxas, he started coughing out water!

"ROXAS!" i yelled out. He kept on coughing. Two minutes later he opened his eyes.

"X-Xion..." He said weakly. I sighed in relief.

"Roxas! What the fuck were you thinking?! Why would you even think of going in the water when it's fucking freezing! Did you even think about how you're parents would react if you died?! Do you know how Namine would react?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW I WOULD REACT!?" I yelled. "You have Namine! Namine loves you! You love her. Soon you two would probably be married!"

I felt like a thousands of knives stabbed my heart. Roxas and Namine married? I would die. I love Roxas! But he loves Namine...

"Xion-" Roxas' eyes started forming tears.

"Roxas... I'm sorry... Tell me what's wrong.. I'm your best friend... Or to you at least I was... But anyways... I'm here for you... Even if i wasn't for all those years!" I smiled.

Roxas looked at my eyes.

"Xion... You don't have to apologize... I do... I ignored you, treated you horrible, ditched you... for two years... I get it if you don't forgive me..you can just leave-" Before he said anything else I pulled him into a hug. "Roxas, I don't care! You ARE my best friend! And you will always be, my best friend! I forgive you! Now why on earth would you jump off a bridge into icey cold water!?" Roxas hugged me back. Tears slipped down his face. He told me everything, him feeling guilty, Namine breaking up with him, him not wanting to live because he thought he lost everything, friends, girl he liked and me! He said he couldn't handle, being alone.

My eyes started forming into tears "Roxas... DO NOT ever try to kill yourself again! You damn idiot! Remember that you are important to other people and me! That I will always be free to talk to you when you need a shoulder to cry on!" I smiled. Roxas hugged me tighter. "Same here, Xi-Xi! You're important to me. I just never showed it!" He ruffled my hair.

He said Xi-Xi hehe, other people say it... But he makes my name feel special!

I giggled. "Promise?" I asked.

"Promise" said Roxas.

I broke the hug. "Come on lets go to your house to get you some dry clothes!"

"Who said you're invited to my house?" He said jokingly.

"Best friends invite them selfs!" Roxas chuckled. "True that!" "Also we wouldn't want you to get a cold!"

"What about you?"

"I don't get sick! I never get sick!"

"Sure!"

Roxas and I both walked to my car.

Finding some girl spray painting my car! "HEY!" I yelled. The girl quickly turned around. It was yuffie my older sister, she was wearing a ninja suit, that had a hoody. It looked so warm.

"Yuffie the great ninja master has been spotted!" She yelled to her self.

"YUFFIE!" I yelled "What the heck?!".

"I, Yuffie the great ninja master regrets nothing! HAHAH!" she then threw a smoke pellet on the ground and disappeared.

I glanced over at Roxas, who could barely hold in his laughter.

He knows my sister and Yuffie knows him. When Roxas and I would go hangout, Yuffie would always spy on us or would yell out "HAVE FUN AT YOUR DATE SIS!".

"Lets just go!" I said.

As we entered the car. Roxas burst out laughing. I playfully punched him the arm "oh shut up!".

"I-I remember when she used to go into your room and she would always scare you! Also when she put spiders in your bed every time we had a sleepover at your house!"

I turned red. Ever since those days I would asked Roxas if I could sleep with him on the ground, or if he wanted to switch!

"S-shut up!" Without giving warning I stepped on the gas and his face hit the windshield.

Not to hard but nor to soft "Ow!" He cried. I laughed, I have been hanging out with vanitas too much.

"That hurt Xion!", "Get over it big baby!"

Roxas and I both laughed.

I started driving. It was quiet for some minutes but then Roxas pipped up.

"Xion, so how did you manage being alone?"

I sighed. "For the last two years I was actually alone. To keep me occupied, I listened to music, watch Tv, cleaned, studied, went for runs, and get two jobs!"

I could feel Roxas stare at me.

"In the middle of last year, i met some people."

"Whats there name?" He asked.

"You dont know them but there name's are Olette, Pence, Hyner, Demyx, Axel, Larxene, and Vanitas."

"How come I don't see them hang out with you?"

"Olette, Pence,Hyner, Demyx, Axel, and Larxene go to Twilight High. While Vanitas doesn't go to school!"

"How did you meet them?" He asked.

"You ask a lot of questions!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I just want to know how you've been doing!"

"Anyways, I know, Axel, Larxene and Demyx because... Some drunkies and some gang came they told me to go with them but I refused then when I was gonna run they grabbed my arm. One cutt me on the cheek, and all over my arms, also one kept punching me. But once I thought I was a goner. Axel, Larxene and Demyx appeared and beat the drunkies up then once that was over i had a few cuts and bruises, so they took me to their ''hideout'' and there was Olette, Vanitas,hyner, and Pence. Olette patched me up. Once that was done I started talking to them. And they said if I ever wanted to come there I can! Then once I got to know them more. I went there every day!"

Dam that was a long story because we arrived to Roxas house. Or was his house only like twenty five minutes away? Oh well who cares.

"Wow, one day you think I can meet them."

"Maybe..." We both go out of the car.

Roxas opened the door. He went in first then me as I entered. Inside I saw Kairi helping Namine pack.

Roxas just kept walking to the stairs looking down at the ground. I followed but I just glanced at Namine, she had guilt in her face.

"I'm going to change!" Said Roxas. As he ran up the stairs.

I nodded "Alright.." I looked at the ground i was wetting the ground. I thought I dried down!

Roxas walked up the stairs. While i stayed down with Namine and Kairi. It got quiet, too quiet! I started pacing, tapping, making random noises and i even started pulling my hair. Thats how much I can't stand the quiet.

"Can you be quiet!?" Said Kairi. I glared at her "Can't stand the quiet!" I said plainly.

"Well how about just leave?!"

"Why wont you?"

"Because I was invited here!"

"So was I! Dumb ass!"

Kairi shot a glare at me.

Before she could say something Roxas came down. With some clothes.

"Hey Xi remember when we would have sleepovers here? Well I found your old giant hoodie, your favorite band shirt and your king baggy black pants!" He handed me them.

"I thought Nami told you to throw those away!" Commented Kairi.

I ignored Kairi."Wooow, I thought I lost these forever!" He handed them to me. "Hope you don't mind but I'm gonna use your toilet!" I walked to the bathroom on the right.

As I walked in the bathroom there was already an argument. I pressed my ear to hear.

"I knew it! That'd once Nami would break up with you, you would go with the Nobody! " yelled Kairi.

"I NEVER ASKED HER OUT! She is here because i invited her!"

"Are you that that desprer" laughed Kairi. "Anyone who dates or loves Xion is blind, drunk or even desperate!"

I didn't want to hear anything else but I kept on listening, wanting to hear Roxas response.

"Kairi... Please stop!" Namine yelled at least I think that was her Namine never really yells!

"Hey! I'm on your side! I'm trying, to protect you!"said kairi.

I stopped being nosy and started taking off my clothes. Then a voice very familiar yelled. "Please No fighting! You know Namine is sensitive!" That... sounded like...Olette!

I quickly put my baggy pants and hoodie and ran out. Olette was in a maid outfit and was forcing Kairi to sit down.

"Olette?" My eyes widen. She snapped her head to my direction.

"Wait- you two know each other?!" Asked Roxas.

I nodded. Why hasn't Olette told me she worked for roxas...

OOOOHHHHHG

OLETTE UR IN TROUBLE!


	3. UPDATE

sorry i havent posted for some days or weeks

I have to edit and take some parts out of the story ughhh so gimme somedays to update!

Alright sorry


	4. Friends?

**alling snow ch3**

**Sorry it takes so long to finish these chapters ~ I have stupid school! ¬~¬**

**Oh well hope you like~**

**I do not own Kingdom hearts!**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-Xions P.O.V-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Olette?" I asked as i got closer to get a better glimpse.

"U-Um... No- You got the wrong girl!" Olette said not making eye contact. She was sweating nervously.

I narrowed my eyes"Olette, I know it's you!".

Olette sighed and didn't make eye contact with me.

"You two know each other?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah we do..." Said Olette.

"You didn't tell me you were a maid" I ignored Roxas question. Olette stated quiet.

"Wow, Xion. Looks like you don't have REAL friends." Kairi butt in. "How about we all calm down! Lets take deep breaths-"

"Oh are you a yoga instructor? Is that also something you never told me?!" I interrupted Olette. Olette looked down "Maybe..".

My eye twitched "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" I threw myself on Roxas couch.

Olette sighed. "We'll talk about this later! I'm going to make tea." She left into the kitchen.

This time it was my turn to sigh. I slouched on the couch.

"Do you have any manners?" Nagged Kairi "I mean you're slouching, you are wetting the couch-"

"gochagocha urusee?!" I yelled. Yes I accidently yelled it in Japanese do not blame me!

Namine giggled. Kairi and I looked at her at the same time. "What's so funny Namine?" Asked Roxas.

Namine smiled, "Gochagocha urusee !  
>Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee ! Gochagocha urusee !<br>Gochagocha urusee !" She sang.

Kairi and I looked at each other confused.

Until it hit me! Namine was singing 'stop naggin' me"

"Te wa aratta no" I sang

"gochagocha urusee!" Namine continued  
>"Ugai wa shita no?"<p>

"gochagocha urusee !"  
>"Kao wa aratta no?"<p>

"gochagocha urusee !"  
>Ha wa migaita no ? "<p>

"gochagocha urusee !"  
>"Shukudai shita no ?"<p>

"gochagocha urusee !"  
>"Iiwakesuru no ?"<p>

"gochagocha urusee !"  
>"Akirameyou yo?"<p>

"gochagocha urusee !"  
>"Kimi niwa murida yo ?"<p>

"gochagocha urusee !"

"Omaera ichiichi urusee yo Ageashi bakkari toriyagaru " Kairi finally got it and started singing.

"Monku wo iunowa ii keredo Soitsu wa sasugani hikyoudaro Aite no kimochi wa kamainashi  
>Manzoku dekireba sore de ii Sutoresu hassan omedetosan OIRA wa omae no nannanda ?" Namine, Kairi and I sang.<p>

"I love your voice!" Kairi interrupted!

"Yes! Very nice singing!" Complemented Namine.

"Yeah! Xion how come you don't sing in music! You have a nice voice! That will get you to get lots of solo!" Smilled

I blushed. Roxas complemented me! ME! FANGIRL SQUEAL!

"I don't like that class, its dumb" I crossed my arms.

"Xion I see you singing quietly in that class before though!" said Roxas

Dam you Roxas! Before I could say anything else Olette came in with the tea and cups. "Oh I see you're all relaxed!" smiled Olette. "Yeah, we are.." I said.

Olette frowned and went upstairs probably to clean. I sighed. It was quiet.

Roxas scoot closer to me. Weird.

"So?" Kairi and I said as if it was a cue.

We both looked at each other and laughed.

Then Namine and Kairi's stomach growled loudly.

"Hungery?" I asked,

"Yeah, forgot to eat!" Smiled Namine.

"Heh, yeah. Same!" Laughed Kairi.

"I'll order pizza" said Roxas has he sipped some tea. He walked over to the kitchen.

"Xion, do you have a crush on Roxas?" Asked Namine unexpectedly.

"N-no! Why does everyone think that! We're just friends..." I said looking at the ground.

"Because its obvious! Like literally. You guys know everything about each other! Heck I even bet you know his blood type!" Said Kairi.

"Anyways even if I did. It wouldn't feel right! I mean Namine dated him for three years and their relationship was adorable and cute! Ill admit it!" I said.

Namine looked at me and smiled. "Xion... you like him...Tell him! Before he goes with the wrong girl, again!"

"Again? What do you mean-" I didn't get to finish Roxas came back. "Pizza's coming!" He smiled. The smiles he gives has to be the cutest!

He sat next to me. Namine and Kairi glanced at each other and nodded.

~_30 minutes later~_

We were in complete Silence until the bell ringed.

Roxas got up and opened it. It was the pizza guy.

Roxas gave the man change and took the pizza and put it on the table.

We all grabbed a slice. After that kairi bought up a conversation and told us a story about two boys named Sora and Riku.

She told me, Sora was her boyfriend and Riku was Soras best friend.

Then Namine and Roxas asked me if I had any stories, I told them the stories of my friends and sister.

They seemed to enjoy the stories and they laughed at my jokes.

"Wow Xion, you must be lucky to have a sister like that!" Said Namine.

"No,no no!"i shook my head. "Its like hell! Even ask Roxas he met her before!".

Roxas nodded. "Yuffie is a good sister but she can be really weird... But shes cool!" Roxas said "Also it's hilarious when she scares the shit out of Xion!"

Roxas told all my embarrassing stories! That ass whole! I WILL GET MY REVENGE! oh great I'm sounding like yuffie!

Everyone laughed, I laughed in some of the stories but mostly I hid my face with my hands

"I hate you, Roxas!" I said.

Roxas hugged me and said "You know you love me!". I blushed but pushed him off me.

"Baka!" I yelled .

Roxas chuckled.

We shared stories again. Kairi and Namine aren't that bad as I thought they would be.

"Xion, tomorrow want to hangout with us?" Asked Namine with puppy eyes. "I-I don't know Namine…" I said as I rubbed my arm. "Yeah, Xion! It'd be nice if you did!" Smiled Roxas. "Ya! Tomorrow how about you come with us to the mall?" Kairi suggested.

Before I could replay, Olette came out of no where and hugged my arm tightly. "Sorry but she can't tomorrow she has to come to the hangout!" Olette glared at Kairi, Namine and Roxas.

"It'll be after school! it'll only be three hours!" Said Roxas. Olette closed her eyes and sighed"Fine! If she comes back hurt physically and emotionally ! I'LL RIP YOUR BONES AND FLESH OUT OF BODYS AND-"

"OLETTE!" i yelled. I looked over at Namine, Kairi and Roxas. They were hugging each other, scared. "Hehehe sorry!" Olette's sweat dropped. "We promise Xion won't be hurt! I pinkie promise and I take my pinkie promises! Even ask Xion!" Roxas stuck out his pinkie.

Olette looked up at me. I nodded. Olette sighed "Fine.." She let go of my hand. "Welp now it's time to go home! Bye" Olette walked to door. "Xion, I'll see you tomorrow!" She smiled and left.

"I never knew Olette had a scary side!" Said Kairi. "S-same!" Namine stuttered.

I laughed "It's actually funny!". Namine and Kairi looked at me like if I was crazy.

knock

knock

Roxas got up and opened the door. It was two boys a silver haired boy with green eyes and the other boy looked like Vanitas but expect he had brown spiky hair with blue eyes. "Oh looks like we have to go!" said Kairi.

"Bye Xion! See you tomorrow!" Said Namine and Kairi in usion. "Bye.." I smiled. Namine walked up to Roxas "I hope we can still be friends..".

Roxas smiled sadly "Sure..". Namine kissed Roxas in the cheek "Bye…" She walked out of the door with the two boys and Kairi. Roxas was grabbing his cheek with his eyes wide open. He still has feelings for her.

Looks like I don't have a chance… I sighed.

I looked at the time it was ten. "I got to go…" I lied. "What? Do you have to?!" Asked Roxas. I nodded. It was Roxas turn to sigh. Then he handed me a piece of paper. It was his number and his email address.

"Um, here… If you're sad or something and you need a shoulder to cry just call me or text me!" He grinned. I smiled "thanks… Bye.." I walked out of his house without another word, I got in my car and drove off.

I'm sure he will forget about me the next day..

I finally arrived to my very tiny home! I got out of the car and went in the house.

Yuffie was in asleep on the couch "The ninja Yuffie will kill all you ninjas!" she said in her sleep. I chuckled. "Night, Yuffie.." I grabbed the blanket from the ground and covered her with it. I laid on the other small couch and fell fast asleep

**FINALLY !**

**YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY **

**Just like two more chapter two go :D **

**now to go work on Sweet surprise! XD **

**please review! **

**and Please no comments one word! :) **

**hope you like it! I will edit another day I am very tired and I just want to go get thi s chapter out :D **


End file.
